


[Podfic] Some Rise By Sin

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by poisonivory.Author's summary:Matt Murdock and the seven deadly sins.





	[Podfic] Some Rise By Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Rise By Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889094) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> A big thanks for poisonivory for giving me permission to record this fic!

                                                                                            

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zro2332h22peg8v/%5BDaredevil%5D+Some+Rise+By+Sin.mp3) /19:30/ 20,1 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/evobedqrpk1j6j4/%5BDaredevil%5D+Some+Rise+By+Sin.m4a) /19:30/ 18,3 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i-Fh3T9qF8iGJPrHMGcCphARH9hqjG03/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
